A New Love
by SunaoFujimoriandRan
Summary: What's wrong with Sora? Sunao and Sora's realationship seems to be falling apart is there someone else Sunao can love?This is my first fanfic...so yeah...hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Suksiho, i just used them to write this fanfic.

WARNING: YAOI 18 and up

A New Love

Chapter 1: Something is Wrong

It was just like any other day, Sunao was hard at work on his homework while Sora was watching T.V. Everything was just as it has always been for the few months they had been going out. Sora however, did seem a little different, but he assumed that was probably because he was paying attention to his report that he had been working on for the past few days and ignoring Sora for awhile. _That's why he must be grumpy_, he thought to himself as he finished off the last sentence. Once he was done he let out a big sigh and put his head down on the desk.

"That's unlike you to nap without finishing your homework , Nao," Sora said with a grin.

"Actually, I'm finally done," he stood up, "I would never slack off like you," He responded. This way of teasing each other was very normal for people who didn't know them would never except them to be a couple.

"In that case," Sora got up and walked over to where Sunao was standing and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Maybe now I can finally have some fun with you," he whispered in his ear.

"Not now, Kuu-chan, I'm very tired I've been trying to get that done for the past few days" However he did not resist he did not like denying his boyfriend of what he wanted unless he was teasing him, but he would get what he wanted eventually.

Sora was not in the mood to listen," Come on, Nao don't be so cold," he whined "I've been waiting patiently for you to finish" He slowly started to move his hands down Sunao's body. Sunao began to tense, and starting to feel it harder to deny his lover of the sex he has been waiting for. "Relax, its not like we haven't done this before," Sora said as he gently nibbled on his ear, hoping to turn the other boy on more.

"Kuu-chan….." Sunao leaned his body against Sora's, he loved it when Sora gave him attention like this. Sora felt Sunao start to submit to his will.

"I love you Nao-kun," he whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Kuu-chan."With those words Sora kissed Sunao deeply. Sunao pretty much melted and kissed him back, as Sora gently pushed him on his bed.

Sunao was usually pretty stubborn but after all Sora did get his memories back and he now knew him well enough to be able to get him to be less stubborn when he wanted to do anything sexual with him. Sora stuck his tongue into Sunao's mouth and Sunao moved his tongue against his. They broke the kiss so they could breathe after about a minute. Sora crawled on top of Sunao, as Sunao looked up at him.

"I love you so much Kuu-chan" He said as he was looking into his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Promise you'll be with me forever?" Sunao said this just about every time they did it. However Sora did not respond with his usual promise and just kissed him again.

Thoughts began to run through his mind _Does that mean he wont stay with me, does he just want me for sex? What am I thinking Kuu-chan loves me, maybe he just forgot…but how could he said it every single time before._ As Sora stuck his tongue back in his mouth Sunao closed his eyes and all thoughts like that left his mind.

Sora slowly removed Sunao's shirt and began kissing his neck and gently sucking on it. All Sunao could do was blush bright red he still wasn't used to letting Sora have his way with him. Sora licked the mark he left on Sunao's neck, and started kissing down his body. Sunao shuddered, something felt wrong, usually Sora was a little more talkative but this time he was pretty much quiet. Sunao knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. As Sora slipped off his pants he decided he should just please him then maybe he would feel better. Sunao just figured Sora was upset about something he usually got a little quiet when he was.

Sunao wrapped his arms loosely around Sora's neck and ran his hands down his body first slipping off his shirt as Sora slipped off his pants, and then he slipped off Sora's pants as well. Sunao thought to himself _I better do the best I can to please him I don't want my precious Kuu-chan to be upset,_ that was one thing Sunao would never say out loud. He usually spoke his mind, often when he shouldn't but he just was too embarrassed to say stuff like that even to the one he loves. Sunao moved his hands up Sora's legs and then rubbed in between his legs.

Sora let out a soft moan showing he was enjoying himself. Sunao took the opportunity to get out from underneath him. He licked where he was rubbing teasingly doing the best he could do to please his lover. He then slowly took him inside his mouth and sucked gently sucking harder and taking more into his mouth until Sora cummed and he swallowed.

Sunao then looked up at Sora and wrapped his arms back around his neck, "I love you kuu-chan." Once again Sora did not respond with words but pinned Sunao down. "I Love you too," he finally responded before lifting up Sunao's legs and inserting himself inside him. Sunao let out a soft squeal of pleasure as he wrapped his legs against Sora's waist. Sora began to thrust slowly at first but then began to thrust harder and faster. Sunao began to moan louder and started pressing his body against Sora's and meeting each thrust Sora was making. Not much else was said between the lovers until they were done. They usually did say something to each other while love making but not this time. They didn't stop until both were sweaty and exhausted as usual. Once they were done Sunao quickly feel asleep. His homework followed by this tired him out. However this time before he fell asleep he did not feel his lovers arms wrap around him.

Sunao woke up before Sora, he rolled over and noticed Sora was not against his body like he usually was, and did not have his arms wrapped around him. It made Sunao feel cold and unloved another shudder traveled down his spine as he thought _Maybe he doesn't love me anymore…well I'll talk to him once he wakes up._ Sunao gathered up a few things and went to shower with all horrible thoughts running through his mind. Those thoughts made him hurry up, but to his surprise when he got back to his room his lover was no where to be found just a note telling him to meet him on the roof top of the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Broken Heart

Sunao ran as fast as he could to the roof clutching the letter tightly in his hands tears began to roll down his eyes he knew something bad was going to happen but he wasn't quite sure what. He felt his heart sank when he saw Sora standing on the roof with Hiromu, the person he hated the most.

"Kuu-chan?" he cried out desperately, "What is it and why is he here?" he said as he pointed at Hiromu

"Fujimori…." With him just using his last name was like a dagger through his heart, "I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry."

"But what about all you said about never leaving me?" Tears were streaming down his face, "I thought you said you never loved anyone as much as you loved me"

"That was true at the time, but I think my memories just confused me I can't think of you anymore than just a friend. Oh and I'm moving out for awhile I still want to be a good friend to you like brothers but that's all we can ever be. I'm sorry"

Sunao felt his legs give out from the shock and fell to his knees and then passed out. When he woke up most of Sora's stuff was gone. Tears began to roll down his face again, being at the lab hurt less than this. He buried his face against his pillow nothing else could hurt him more his Kuu-chan left him again, and after promising he would never leave him again He knew he would be back in awhile but it wouldn't be the same. As he cried harder and more pain began to sting his heart he felt a hand stroking his hair.

"KUU-CHAN!" He quickly sat up and looked hopeful for a second, but to his surprise it was Ran, his other self.

"I'm sorry Nao," Ran said and shook his head.

"What are you doing here I thought you and Yoru left?"

"Well things didn't work out between us, and I sensed that you needed me again, I hurt a lot too you know," He took Sunao into his arms, "I know it hurts a lot but it will be ok we still have each other" Sunao buried his head against Ran's chest and cried harder. Ran continued to hold him close while stroking his hair.

"It's ok Nao-kun" he whispered softly into his ear cry all you want as long as it makes you feel better I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Ran-chan" Sunao cried himself to sleep in Ran's arms.

Sunao woke only a few hours later and found himself still in Ran's arms. Ran noticed that Sunao was awake.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"It still hurts…." Sunao responded shaking his head.

"I know it does…"Ran said as he gently kissed Sunao's forehead

"Don't you want me to tell you everything that happened.?"

"I'm your other self remember? I already know."

"Ran…."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being here for me it makes me feel better" He looks up at Ran his eyes still wet with tears.

"It's my job to protect you of course I'm going to be here I will always protect you." He smiled at Sunao.

Sunao blushed as Ran gently pressed his lips against his, but he couldn't help but kiss back

"Ran, do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I love you Nao, unlike baka Hashiba I will always love you we've been through so much together we are inseparable."

"……I-I Love you too….." Nao looked up at Ran and gazed deeply in his eyes, and saw only love in them. Ran was part of him so he could always feel what he was feeling and he pretty much knew most of what he was thinking. Ran looked back into his eyes and kissed Sunao deeply. Sunao kissed back falling more in love with his other self.

As they broke the kiss they were both speechless. Sunao rested his head against Ran's shoulder and Ran wrapped his arms around Sunao's waist pulling him close.

"Nao, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Ran smirked

"Same here……I mean is it wrong you are technically a part of me…..but you're the only one I can trust, or love at the moment.

"It's up to you, but I think you should be able to with whoever you want." Ran said while rubbing Sunao's back gently trying to comfort him some more. However Sunao just started sobbing again.

"I don't know what to do" Sunao said still sobbing.

"Just do what feels right"

"It just hurts so much in thought Hashiba would never leave me or hurt me again"

"I know, I know but trust me everything will be ok and you can trust me. So just do what ever feels right."

"Ok…."Sunao responded as Ran whipped his tears away.

To Ran's Surprise Sunao glomped him and kissed him deeply tears still rolling down his cheeks. Ran kissed him back and whipped his tears away.

"I'm sorry….Ran" Nao said slowly getting up.

"It's ok" Ran replied sitting up and pulling Sunao back into an embrace and kissed his cheek softly. "I liked it"

"Ran…."

"Want to know what else I would like?"

"What?"

"For you to be mine, all mine"

"I don't know…I just got out of a relationship….but I'm scared to be alone….and I know I can trust you and I do love you a lot……well ok… but I'm not sure if its right"

"Nao-kun just do what you think feels right, if it doesn't feel right we can always just stop"

"Ok….but losing Hashiba still hurts"

"I know I hurt too, I'm not with Yoru anymore either lets heal each other's hearts." Ran said as he kissed Sunao more passionately then the last time and slipped his tongue into his mouth when Sunao gave him the chance.

It didn't feel wrong at all to Sunao so he let Ran do what he wanted and it did help ease his pain. After they broke the kiss Ran looked into Sunao's eyes.

"Want to go further?" He asked. Sunao responded with a nod, if just a kiss made him feel a lot better he wanted to know how much doing more with his other self would make him feel. He blushed as Ran's hands went down his body and rubbed him in between his legs, and a surge of pleasure spread through out his body wanting more. Ran heard him make a little whimper of pleasure.

"I'm assuming that means it doesn't feel wrong and you want more?" Ran said grinning. All Sunao could do was respond with a nod as Ran slipped his pants off. Sunao responded by helping Ran take off his clothes as well. Sunao wasn't quite sure if this was the right thing for him to do, but he hurt so much he was hoping this would help him feel better by taking his pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return

It felt weird to Sunao being in bed with Ran, since he was pretty much a part of him. He blushed bright red as Ran started kissing all over his body, slowly moving down. When Ran licked his penis he shuddered, he did want this but it felt so weird, however he never once resisted. As Ran took him inside his mouth, Sunao felt a surge of pleasure move through out his body as Ran sucked gently and then harder on him.

Once he was finished he kissed Sunao deeply, and when Sunao gave him an opening he entwined his tongue with the others. They had to break the kiss to breathe, and then they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you so much, Ran"

"I love you too."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Nao-kun, I promise will never leave you"

Sunao remembered the same conversation with Sora and a tear rolled down his cheek. Ran kissed the tear away and wiped the others from Sunao's eyes.

"I keep my promises and I have always been there for you no matter what, and I will keep that up." Ran whispered into his ear, "Nothing can separate us we are one." He then pressed Sunao down on the bed and mounted him, "I will prove that to you tonight."

He looked up at the other placing his hands on Ran's pale cheeks.

"I know….thanks; I really love you with all my heart."

"I know that we do share the same heart." He responded as he placed a hand over the other's hand.

Sunao smiled at him and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's neck. Then Ran lifted up Sunao's legs and inserted himself inside him. Sunao let out a soft moan of pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Ran's waist. Ran began to thrust slowly, as Sunao playfully bit his ear, and then seductively licked it which made Ran thrust harder and faster. Ran thrusted hard and deep inside him, causing Sunao to entwine his fingers in the others hair. Ran cumed inside him, and slipped out of him. Then got off of him, as an expression of disappointment showed on his lovers face.

"You seem like you want more." Ran said grinning

"…..well….I'm not tired and well….yes…"

"If you say so…..well…I want more too" He whispered in Nao's ear.

Sunao blushed deeply, as Ran flipped him over on his hands and knees.

"Let's do a different position to keep things exciting," Ran smirked wrapping his arms around Sunao's pale body. Sunao barley had enough time to respond with a nod before Ran inserted himself back inside him. He pressed his body against his other self's and playfully rubbed is nipples.

"Having fun?" Ran said as he pushed himself deeper into Sunao. As Sunao responded with a moan he knew the answer was yes and began to thrust hard and faster kissing and sucking on his neck. Eventually moving his hands down his body to pull gently on the other penis as he thrusted.

"mnnmmm……Ran….." Sunao moaned loudly

He licked the mark he left on the back of Sunao's neck, and rubbed his hands all over his sweaty body.

After a good while Ran broke the silence, well besides their moans of pleasure.

"….Getting tired?" All Sunao could do was respond with a nod while panting heavily. Ran cummed again inside Sunao with one last hard thrust, and pulled himself out.

Sunao allowed himself to collapse onto the bed while breathing heavily and Ran did the same thing next to him. He snuggled against Ran as he wrapped his arms around him. Ran holding him close stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Nao-kun"

"Night Ran-chan" he said smiling softly at the other, "How about a proper good night kiss?"

"Of course," Ran kissed Sunao passionately, and his kiss was returned the same way.

The next day Sunao awoke to find Ran already awake, but still holding him in bed. Sunao blushed deeply.

"What is it Nao?"

"It's…nothing…I just don't believed we actually did it….. …."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No of course not….I'm just really sore, and it just doesn't seem like you are the seme type."

"To tell you the truth that was my first time being seme…I'm happy I was able to please you."

"I hope I pleased you as well."

"Of course" He gently kissed Sunao's cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…a little," Sunao nodded "You?"

"Yeah…I don't need Yoru anymore."

"I don't need Hashiba anymore"

Ran smiled as he heard Sunao refer to Sora by his last name, he now knew for sure that he was now number one in his heart. He then kissed Sunao again, and allowed their tongues to mingle. However, there kiss was cut short by a loud knocking at the door. Sunao sighed.

"It's probably just stupid Matsuri, who is going to give me another stupid job, or try to get me and Hashiba back together" He said as he quickly got dressed, and hurried to the door.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Ran screamed but was far too late. As the door was opened Sunao found himself frozen in fear as he looked up at Aizawa.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Truth:

Aizawa gazed down at Sunao and pulled something out of his pocket.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM," Ran screamed as he quickly got up. His attempts were in vain Aizawa pulled the needle out of his pocket and injected Sunao in the arm with it. Almost instantaneously everything began to blur Ran's voice seemed distant, and he felt himself get caught as he collapsed.

Once Sunao began to regain his senses he found himself very cold he shivered and felt warmth near by, as he snuggled against it he spelt a very familiar sent. He slowly opened his eyes to find Sora lying next to him on a cold floor. He slowly looked up and out a bared window to see a red moon. He looked around and to his disappointment he was back at the lab.

He sat up his head throbbed, this was the last place he wanted to be back up locked in the cell with his ex boyfriend. He called out to Ran, but saw him no where in sight, he couldn't even reach him with his mind. He felt very cold and alone at least last time he had Ran with him, he at least always had Ran. He wrapped his arms around his legs for warmth pulling them close, and began to cry.

Sora began to stir, Sunao didn't even notice until he found one of him arms wrapped around him.

"It's ok I'm with you this time, and I swear I wont leave you," he whispered. Sunao quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sick of hearing that what do you think you did to me just the other day?"

"What are you talking about I remember falling asleep with you in bed with me, and then I woke up here just now."

"STOP, LYING, you broke up with me," Sunao cried harder burying his head on his knees. "I'm sick of hearing people tell me 'I will never leave you' first you and then Ran I can't reach him at all."

"Nao-kun…."He wrapped his arms back around Sunao, who seemed even more fragile than normal. "I can't reach Yoru either,…Nao you have to pull yourself together. Did anything weird happen to you before you came here, besides "me" breaking up with you, I swear that was not my intention I don't even remember doing it all I know is that I still want to be with you."

"I still want to be with you too," he buried his head against Sora's chest, "Aizawa injected me with something and then Ran seemed distant and I passed out. When I awoke I was here."

"That bastard he's always trying to hurt us, maybe the Sora you saw was me being mind controlled…." He paused and then his eyes lit up like he remembered something. "Now I remember I got a shot at the doctor the other day, and I started to feel kind of sick, maybe that one some mind control drug that Aizawa invented." Sunao stared vacantly up at Sora, and shivered. "It's ok Nao I'm not letting go of you," He held him tighter.

"I'm so scared……."

"I know you are but I will protect you this time to make up for the past," he said before planting a light kiss on Sunao's cheek.

"I love you Kuu-chan"

"I love you too Nao-kun."

"Well, part 3 of the experiment will now begin" A haunting voice said as the door to the cell flew open and Aizawa came in with a few assistants. Three assistants grabbed Sora and pulled Sunao away from him. As they chained Sora to the wall Aizawa grabbed Sunao and pinned him down. He moved his head closer to Sunao's. " How much more can you too take before you both lose your minds, you don't have Ran and Yoru anymore and I doubt Sora Hashiba can stand seeing his beloved Sunao Fujimori get raped but the one they both hate the most" He grinned and he slowly ran his free hand over Sunao's body then took his gown off, one that resembled the one from years ago.

To be continued

Sorry it was short I'll make it longer next time but seriously I am working hard and putting this up as fast as I can. Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
